Error checking web documents is a process for identifying and correcting text errors in a file used for displaying a web page. In some situations, when presenting text in a web page, an author may desire to identify and correct spelling, lexicographical and grammatical errors within the text prior to posting the web page for viewing by others. For example, an author may desire to correct spelling, lexicographical and grammatical errors within a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) document during content creation for the web page. An inability to detect mistakes in text used in web pages may confuse or mislead web page viewers. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.